


The Agreement

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the LJ Me and Thee 100 drabble challenge 308: “All I Really Need to Know I Learned in Kindergarten” by Robert Fulgulm</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agreement

They wanted me to wear a suit and tie, stay closed up in an office all day, have cocktails at the club, marry the right girl. I tried it for a while. I really did. But the tie was too tight, the office air stale and the cocktails watered down. No one was happy. Not my parents, not the girl. And especially not me. I read the Good Book and went to church to find out why I didn’t fit in their Plan but got no answer. One night God and I had it out. And guess what. He agreed. _It wasn’t in books. It wasn’t in a church. What I needed to know was out there in the world.*_

* From “All I Really Need to Know I Learned in Kindergarten” by Robert Fulgulm


End file.
